cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Woods
|enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Police work, shooting, rap and hip-hop music, singing, stakeouts, hanging out with Wallace, protecting others, Gaspard's inventions|dislikes = Criminals, crime, murder, villains, betrayal, losing a friend|powers = Excellent marksmanship|weapons = Gun|fate = Continues to protect Columbia after Hornhead's defeat}}Sean Woods '''(or simply '''Sean) is a fast-talking police officer and a supporting character in the Black Lion. He is the younger brother of Wallace Smith. Background Sean lived with his older brother, Wallace when they were kids. Wallace joined the police force after graduating from the academy at the age of 24. It inspired Sean to sign up once he graduated from college. However, his first couple of weeks at the academy didn't go, according to plan and he didn't know what to do. Luckily, Wallace was able to come and visit him. To keep his hopes high, he promised that no matter what happens, he'll be by his brother's side. For the next couple of years, Sean continued to work hard at the police academy and sometime later, his training was complete and he graduated from the police academy. To make matters better for Sean, he was partnered with Wallace, that they could work together as brothers. Personality Sean is introduced to be extremely talkative and impulsive. Although, he does show a strong respect for authority and will do anything to keep his home and family safe. He also has a sense of humor and it mostly comes when he gets startled or angry. He enjoys hanging out with his brother in or out of the police station and they have a strong brother bond. Like the police officers in the cartoon series, Sean is shown to be wise and intelligent as will be revealed in the episode "Dwayne Damaged." Also, Sean doesn't give up that easily as mentioned in his backstory, there may be times when he loses hope but his brother promises to be there for him. Physical appearance Sean is a slender African-American man wearing a navy blue uniform during work hours. After work hours, he wears a white shirt with blue jeans. Appearances The Third Wooten In this episode, he makes a minor appearance along with his brother, Tony and Marcelo. He is seen sitting next to Wallace when the Chief gives them their assignment which was undercover. After getting their assignment, they left. The next day, they got undercover work which was the same assignment as yesterday. They weren't seen again until Hornhead attacked the CPD, Sean and Wallace got the other police officers to safety. After Hornhead's defeat, Sean was sadden to hear about Dwayne's death but he was delighted when Matthew revived him. The Black Lion Sean Woods will have an expanded role in the upcoming episodes along with Wallace, Tony, and Marcelo. Trivia * Sean Woods' personality and appearance is similar to the character Ben Barber from the movie ''Ride Along ''as well as the American actor, Kevin Hart. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Category:African-American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters